criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Caduceus Clay
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Taliesin Jaffe | First = | Appearances = }} | Last = | Count = 51 | AppID = Caduceus Clay | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = true | C13App = true | C14App = true | C15App = true | Name = Caduceus Clay | AKA = Clay Deuces The Deuce Deucey Cad Cornelius (pirate alias) Caduce Wayne Mr. Clay Geoff Caddyshack Pinky (by Reani) Tall boy (Caleb) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Firbolg | Class = Cleric (Grave Domain) | Age = 80 - 100 years (approximately equal to a human in their mid-twenties) | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Elvish; Giant ; Sylvan | Status = Alive (Resurrected) | DeathReason = Killed by an explosion from Nott's explosive arrow | DeathEp = | Place = Blooming Grove (home) | Family = Cornelius (father) Constance (mother) Corrin (aunt) Clarabelle (sister) Colton (sister) Other unnamed sisters Unnamed brother Unnamed aunt | Connections = The Wildmother (worshipper) Mighty Nein (member) The Revelry (former member) Clarabelle (pet moorbounder) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 10 | HP = 87 | AC = 18 | DC = 17 | Str = 10 | Dex = 12 | Con = 16 | Int = 9 | Wis = 20 | Cha = 16 | FanArt = }} }} is a firbolg cleric who worships The Wildmother. He is played by Taliesin Jaffe. Description Appearance |nofanart=true|artist=Ari|source=https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/1022734579407319040}}]] Caduceus is a seven foot tall "not necessarily healthily thin" firbolg with pale skin and grey fur. He has a shock of pink mohawk hair paired with a light fuzz of a beard. He wears a gentle silk shirt with one long flowy sleeve, dark green pants, and brown boots spotted with pink lichen. Personality Caduceus is jovial and dedicated. Long after his family abandoned the crypt they tended, he remained, ensuring that the graves of the dearly departed remained undisturbed while cultivating the plants that grew from those interred there, seemingly for personal use. Kind and welcoming, he offered The Mighty Nein (then his house guests) tea before they even introduced themselves. Caduceus often finds something positive to say about situations that others see as all negative. He enjoys seeing parts of the world and nature different from where he grew up. He also enjoys ghost stories. Caduceus is also humorously blunt; as a follower of The Wildmother , he believes in the "natural order" and happily informed Beau that the leaves for their tea grew from the dead. He considered gauging time in seasons the only method that mattered. For the Mighty Nein, Caduceus often acts as a sounding board and kind ear for the troubles of the group. He considers it his job to comfort the group and take care of them. He believes he is there to guide them towards their purpose, even if neither he nor they knows what it is yet. He is quick to make tea and food to give to others as a way of comfort. Caduceus is best known for his remarkable perception. While not the most intelligent person, he makes up for it with constant, nigh-clairvoyant insight. Biography Background |artist=nelmdraws|source=https://twitter.com/nelmdraws/status/1022905065890140160?s=19}}]] Caduceus lived with his family at the sanctuary-like graveyard of the Blooming Grove. Located within the depths of the Savalirwood, it was known by those of Shadycreek Run to the southeast as the Bone Orchard. Predating Shadycreek Run, and surrounded by the cursed blighted woods, the old stone church that stood there was surrounded by three consecutive rings of rusted fence built to hold back the continually encroaching razor-like grey-purple thorn vines, which had just breached the third fence in 835 P.D. Chapter 11 ' ' Beau, Caleb, Keg, Nila, and Nott went to the Blooming Grove to see if the "strange priest" living there can help them in their fight against the Iron Shepherds. Caduceus opened the door to the temple and offered the group tea. Nila was excited to meet another firbolg and asked for a hug. Caduceus cheerfully hugged her, invited everyone inside, and served them tea. The group asked him if he can resurrect someone. Caduceus told them he can heal; but once someone is dead, there is a natural order to things. They told him about how the Iron Shepherds have killed their friend and have put people (including a firbolg child) in cages. The group asked Caduceus about his skills. He told him his family has been protecting the Blooming Grove from the Savalirwood corruption. All the rest of his family have left trying to find the source of it. None of have come back. }} Keg asked why Caduceus still stays if there is nothing left to guard. Caduceus has been waiting for some people to go with so he can leave as well. Nila offered to have some of her tribe keep the temple while Caduceus is gone. Caduceus was very excited to be asked to come along with the group. He already has his things packed. After spending a moment walking around to take in his home, Caduceus left with the Mighty Nein. Caduceus helped the group's movement through the Savalirwood to the Sour Nest by politely asking the trees to grant them passage. While the group was debating a plan to get inside, he refocused the discussion by asking them what their priority is. They came up with a plan to split the party. Caduceus teamed up with Keg and Nott. Each group quietly killed one guard on the wall. Caduceus cast Disguise Self to look like the dead guard as the party continued inside. After clearing out the ground floor, Beau and Caduceus drew a guard who was torturing someone in the basement up to the ground floor. The rest of the party ambushed the guard as he came up from the trapdoor, instantly killing him. Downstairs, the party found Nila's mate and son in a cage. Nila broke them out and then left to go home with them. Before leaving, Nila promised Caduceus the Guiatao Clan would look after his temple in the Blooming Grove. ' ' Caduceus met Fjord and Jester. He tried to comfort them when they learned of Molly's death by telling them it's great that their friends cared enough to save them. He made breakfast and tea for everyone the next morning. He decided to continue traveling with the Mighty Nein because he believes The Wildmother wants him to go east. On the way to Zadash, Caduceus cast Decompose on Molly's body and promised the Mighty Nein the earth will remember Molly. When they come back, something will be growing there. In the Evening Nip, the Mighty Nein introduced Caduceus to The Gentleman. Caduceus agreed to give The Gentleman his blood in the same way as the rest of the Mighty Nein. Caduceus tried milk, whiskey, and several other drinks for the first time. They all tasted terrible to him. ' ' Caduceus went with Beau, Caleb, and Jester to The Invulnerable Vagrant to meet Pumat Sol and his simulacra for the first time. Both Caduceus and the Pumats were excited to meet another firbolg in the city. Caduceus and Jester continued shopping. Caduceus bought materials for making healing potions, diamonds, garlic and other spices, new cookware including tea kettle, and a straw hat. Chapter 12 ' ' Caduceus was visibly disturbed by by the group's stealing the ship and almost drowning trying to reach the ship as it sailed away. He healed Gallan at Jester's request, but then immediately went to sit curled up alone on deck. Caduceus wondered out loud to Jester if he made a mistake by leaving his home with the Mighty Nein. It has been a long time since he has received a sign from The Wildmother. Jester reassured him that temporary silence doesn't mean his god has abandoned him. She reminded him the world is much bigger than his cemetary; to complete his quest he will have to step out of his comfort zone. Caduceus calmed down after their talk and went belowdecks to further clear his head by cooking. The opportunity to experiment with new types of tropical fruit found in The Mistake galley excited him. ' ' Caduceus adopted the pirate alias "Cornelius" when introducing himself to Captain Avantika . ' ' During the journey from Urukaxl to Darktow Isle, Caduceus became a deckhand and apprentice bosun. Along with the rest of the Mighty Nein, he was automatically initiated into the ranks of the Revelry upon arriving at Darktow Isle. ' ' Caduceus and Jester coordinated casting Control Water to reduce the travel time to the Diver's Grave by three days. Caduceus and Jester alternated castings of Locate Object to find the wreck of the Tide's Breath. ' ' Taking a moment alone in the crow's nest, Caduceus cast Divination to ask The Wildmother "what is Vandran doing right now?". He heard a warm voice along with an unexpected hot wind on a cold night say "Staying out of sight. Making amends." 'Chapter 13' ' ' The Mighty Nein sailed back to Nicodranas and did some shopping. Caduceus told Fjord he was proud of him for taking care of himself and not getting distracted by "bad thoughts". He wants to get the broken sword he bought from Pumat Sol fixed as a present for Fjord. Caduceus got it examined by a blacksmith. The blacksmith told him it was Uthudurnian, an isolated dual society north of the Dwendalian Empire where elves and dwarves live together. The sword could probably only be reforged by someone who specializes in their style. Beau, Caduceus, Jester, Fjord, and Nott examined Tidepeak tower again. Wentsworth opened a previously invisible door and told them to come back in the morning. When the Mighty Nein went back the next day, Caduceus convinced Yussa Errenis to let him in by offering him rare tea from the Blooming Grove. Yussa let him choose one other person to come in. Caduceus chose Beau. Before going in, he asked Jester to give him the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks and the dodecahedron to show Yussa. Jester did not give up the dodecahedron and only gave up the Happy Fun Ball after Caduceus promised not to give it up unless they got something better. Once inside, Caduceus brewed the tea while Beau did most of the talking. Yussa was impressed by the quality of the tea and answered Caduceus's questions about the corruption in the Blooming Grove. Yussa is aware of the Savalirwood corruption but does not believe it is spreading any faster than it has been. Caduceus vouched for Beau and the Mighty Nein's loyalty to each other when Yussa became suspicious that "mercenaries" have two powerful artifacts. Beau managed to convince Yussa to form an alliance with the Mighty Nein and invited the rest of the group to enter the tower. Caduceus kept his promise to Jester and told Yussa he was not comfortable giving up the Happy Fun Ball without a trade. Yussa and the Mighty Nein agreed to give it up in exchange for safe haven with him whenever they came back to Nicodranas. When Yussa asked to see the dodecahedron, Caduceus agreed and told Yussa it was a sign of trust from them that he was on the side of good. Yussa responded he was not on the side of good; he is on the side of balance. After leaving the tower, Caduceus complimented Beau on her negotiation skills. When Caleb does not seem to believe that Beau was honest, Caduceus told the rest of the group that she was and it was very impressive. During the journey to Felderwin Caduceus told Fjord about his Divination spell confirming that Vandran was alive and "making amends". He told Fjord that he has some faith in Fjord because Fjord was not tempted by power. As they passed through Trostenwald, Caduceus asked about Gustav Fletching and found that no one had seen him since the Mighty Nein had paid for his release. Jester gave Caduceus the cookbooks she had bought as a present for him. When the Mighty Nein discovered the connection between Yeza Brenatto and the Cerberus Assembly, Caleb began to panic. Caduceus calmed him by assuring him that Nott's anger was not about him. ' ' Caduceus cast Divination asking The Wildmother "what is Yeza's destination?" He feels the wind around him pick up and voice speaks through the wind- "Ghor Dranas". Relationships 'Beauregard' Beauregard is currently Caduceus' favourite member of the Mighty Nein. 'Clay Family' Caduceus stated that he had several sisters, brothers, and his parents, but he did not know where any of them were. His family members had left the Blooming Grove one by one to find and fight off the source of the cursed blight that had overtaken the Savalirwood and had been encroaching on the Blooming Grove for over one hundred years. One of his sisters had been the last to leave to the east, which had been around 18 to 20 seasons ago. One of Caduceus's sisters that he is very proud of made his armor. Though Caduceus generally likes everyone, he has ill feelings towards one of his siblings. Caduceus chose the pirate alias "Cornelius" because it was his father's name. Caduceus has briefly mentioned another one of his family named Corin. One of Caduceus's sisters is named Clarabelle. He named his moorbounder after Clarabelle because "she's weird too". 'Fjord ' Moreso than Beau, Fjord has come to rely on Caduceus' counsel when it comes to making responsible decisions and understanding others' motivations. Caduceus considers Fjord to be an angsty teen. He is still proud of Fjord for not being lured by the power that Uk'otoa seems to promise. Caduceus thinks it is very admirable that Fjord did not lose his sense of self during the Mighty Nein's time at sea. Caduceus has become something of a mentor to Fjord since the latter broke his pact with Uk'otoa. Fjord even decided to make a pact with the Wildmother after seeing Caduceus' bond with her. 'Jester Lavorre' At first Jester had been wary of a new cleric, but the two have grown close over time. They have often bonded over being able to cast some of the same spells, such as Control Water and Create Food and Water during extended sea journeys. Caduceus doesn't regard Jester as an adult. The two bonded over their new home in the Dynasty, growing a giant tree and creating essentially Christmas lights out of small glasses with daylight in them and combining their efforts again to make a hot spring in their house. 'Nott ' Caduceus is disappointed in Nott for the amount of drinking, although he would never say that out loud. He did encourage Nott to deal with her emotions without alcohol after she told the Mighty Nein about her reincarnation, but seemed sympathetic and understanding of her addiction. 'Yasha Nydoorin' Caduceus is impressed by Yasha's faith in The Stormlord and by the fact that she seems to have earned his personal attention. When Yasha was under Obann's control, Caduceus believed that her actions were not her own, and believed that they would be able to free her. Later on, it was in fact Caduceus who freed Yasha by casting Dispel Magic ''on the sigil on her neck. 'Caleb Widogast' Caduceus commonly refers to and addresses Caleb formally as "Mister Caleb." He has expressed to Caleb that he believes the world is shaping Caleb into something important, and that he wants to ensure that he helps Caleb get to that point. Caduceus seems to respect Caleb's magical knowledge. He believes Caleb has an "air of authority" and can be a little intimidating. Caduceus also believes that Caleb is occasionally "up his own butt" a bit. '''Character Information' previous character. Art by Kevin Scholtze ]] 'Quests' Caduceus and his family protect the Blooming Grove from the corruption spreading through the Savalirwood. It has been overtaking their temple for the last hundred years. Caduceus's parents and siblings have all left the Blooming Grove in pursuit of this goal and have not returned. Caduceus joined the Mighty Nein because he believes their arrival to be a sign from The Wildmother that he needs to leave to discover the source of the corruption. * In , Nila promised that her clan would look after the temple in Caduceus's absence. * Caleb found a book on plant corruption in Halas's library inside the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks. In , he gave the book to Caduceus to read. * While being revived by Jester, Caduceus has a vision of a soft wind pushing far to the east and The Wildmother telling him that he's on the right path. * Caduceus revealed his thoughts about the other temples to The Wildmother that he is aware of in . * In , Caduceus successfully completed the first of his visions from the Wildmother by dropping refined residuum into the fires of the forge in Kravaraad and collecting the remains. The substance produced was an unusual purple crystal with what looked like roots growing from it. When asked about it by Caleb, Caduceus said it was "the head of a hero". Caduceus wants to get a broken sword he bought from Pumat Sol repaired as a thank you to Fjord for doing a good job taking care of himself and not getting distracted by "bad thoughts". * In , Caduceus learned the sword is Uthudurnian, an isolated dual society north of the Dwendalian Empire where elves and dwarves live together. It is unlikely anyone who is not Uthudurnian will have the unique skill needed to reforge it. * In , Caduceus cast Legend Lore on the pieces of the sword. From the spell he learned that the sword's name was Dwueth'var, the Star Razor. It was forged during the Age of Arcanum by two acolytes- one of Melora (aka The Wildmother) and one of Sehanine (aka The Moonweaver). Later, an Uthudurnian smith reforged and strengthened it. It was sundered during a battle in the Savalirwood. The pieces have been scattered over time. * In , with the assembled pieces, right materials, and a capable blacksmith, Dwueth'var was reforged once again at the Cinderrest Sanctum. Afterward it was gifted to Fjord by Caduceus, as a reward for resisting U'kotoa. Notable Items * A bag of tea leaves and flowers cultivated from the Blooming Grove grave garden * A metal-like breastplate and shield made from pearlescent turquoise green-blue chitin. **It is covered in lichen and was made by one of his sisters. * Blightstaff: A knotted wooden magical staff that was topped with a large uncut amethyst. **Like his armor, it is covered in lichen and is described as being "wet" and "alive". **This staff lets him summon a Swarm of Insects that act on his turn. * Shield made out of beetle ** Caduceus no longer uses this shield since he got the Shield of Retribution, but he keeps it for sentimental reasons. * Tea Set * Cooking set * Herbalism Kit * Garlic and spices * Two pieces of Dwueth'var (The Star Razor). Purchased at The Invulnerable Vagrant and earned in a quest. Uthudurnian in origin. * Straw Hat (replaced by Jester after she stole his previous one) * Periapt of Wound Closure (given to him by Caleb after Caduceus suffered a series of near-death experiences ) * Shield of Retribution * Quaal's Feather Token (Tree) *''Public Debate Records: Forum of Ziedel'' (taken from Halas's library) * Halas's book on plant corruption * Cookbooks on mushrooms and pastries (given to him by Jester) Abilities Feats * War Caster Firbolg Abilities * Firbolg Magic ** Detect Magic spell ** Disguise Self spell * Hidden Step * Powerful Build * Speech of Beast and Leaf Cleric Abilities * Channel Divinity (2 uses) ** Channel Divinity: Turn Undead ** Destroy Undead (CR 1) * Divine Domain (Grave Domain) ** Channel Divinity: Path to the Grave ** Circle of Mortality ** Eyes of the Grave ** Potent Spellcasting ** Sentinel at Death's Door * Divine Intervention * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting Domain Spells 1st-level * Bane * False Life 2nd-level * Gentle Repose * Ray of Enfeeblement 3rd-level * Revivify * Vampiric Touch 4th-level * Blight * Death Ward 5th-level * Antilife Shell * Raise Dead Cleric Spells In addition to his domain spells, Caduceus knows five cleric cantrips, the Spare the Dying cantrip, and has access to 1st- through 5th-level cleric spells. As a 10th-level cleric, he can prepare up to 15 of these spells per day. As part of the Grave Domain, Spare The Dying can be cast as a bonus action and as a ranged spell (30 foot range). Cantrips * Decompose * Light * Resistance * Sacred Flame * Spare the Dying * Thaumaturgy 1st-level * Bless * Command * Create or Destroy Water * Cure Wounds * Guiding Bolt * Healing Word * Protection from Evil and Good 2nd-level * Blindness/Deafness * Calm Emotions * Enhance Ability * Lesser Restoration * Locate Object * Prayer of Healing * Protection from Poison * Find Traps 3rd-level * Beacon of Hope * Create Food and Water * Daylight * Dispel Magic * Mass Healing Word * Meld into Stone * Speak with Dead * Spirit Guardians * Water Walk 4th-level * Control Water * Divination * Locate Creature * Stone Shape 5th-level * Commune * Greater Restoration * Holy Weapon * Legend Lore * Scrying Quotations * Beau: "You're drinking dead people tea?" Caduceus: "Aren't we all?" Caleb: "That is a very fair point." Beau: "Very true. But you're cultivating dead people for good tea?" Caduceus: "Aren't we all?" * "Have you ever been in nature? Yes! Violence is extremely natural." * "I'm just... I'm just gonna turn 'em into mulch. That's okay. Shhhhh..." * (comforting Jester and Fjord after they learn of Molly's death) "I mean, this is pretty good from a certain perspective. I mean, if you think about it, bad things happen to people every day. And then you have a bunch of people who care about you so much that they come and save you, fix it, defeat a great evil. I mean, nothing this good ever happens. This is great." * Caduceus: "Something will be here." Beau: "What did you just do?" Caduceus: "I made the Earth remember him." (at Molly's grave) * "I've had six drinks. I'm in the biggest city I've ever been in. Everything tastes terrible!" (in the Evening Nip in Zadash) * bemused "I don't understand what that means." * happily bemused "I don't understand what's going on." *happily bemused "That's really great." * "Sleep well with your bad decisions." (after realizing Fjord slept with Avantika) *"Things tend to live..." *"Not cool, man." (after exorcising a ghost from Beauregard) *"We're running; it's bad!" (after walking out of a wall during a fight with a dragon) * Caduceus: (to Beau, discussing the adventure with the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks) "Something's happening. I don't know what, but something's happening. And you did good." Beau: "So did you." Caduceus: "Thank you. Do better next time to keep everybody safe." * Caduceus: "I watched Beau tell the truth. It was very impressive. You're not very good at it, but it was very impressive." Beau: "Thank you." Caduceus: "I could tell you were struggling." * "It's always worth making friends, no matter where you are." * "There's no way nature isn't separate. We're part of it. We communicate with the world every day, with every breath. Everything we do is our declaration of our love, adoration, or our denial of it." * "Things die. Some come back." * "That's so sad... It's just here and unconnected. It's sad to be unconnected. Hm. Wish I could do something." (Caduceus, upon seeing the spectral female in the Ghostlands) * "Death is just a pause." Trivia * Caduceus is tied with Jester for the highest wisdom (20) of all of The Mighty Nein. He also has the lowest intelligence (9). * A caduceus is an ancient Greek or Roman herald's wand, typically one with two serpents twined around it, carried by the messenger god, Hermes or Mercury. Hermes also acted as a psychopomp, a being tasked with guiding the souls of the dead to the afterlife. The Caduceus acted as a key to the underworld, and as a tool to guide the deceased. The Caduceus is associated with healing in the US due to its similarity to the rod of Asclepius. * His name may also be a reference to Cassius Clay, the birth name of Muhammad Ali. * Caduceus claimed to be a good gardener, having grown lilies, bramble, mushrooms, and moss within the sanctuary of the Blooming Grove. * Caduceus' resemblance to RPG designer Adam Koebel quickly drew comment from Adam, Matt, and Taliesin.See Adam's tweet from during the show riffing on the resemblance, Matt's tweet from after the show recounting when he first saw the art for Caduceus, and Taliesin's tweet from after the show responding to Adam's tweet. * While Caduceus' love of tea appears to be a reference to the last name of Mollymauk Tealeaf, and his official color palette matches that of Arizona Green Tea, Taliesin has stated that these relations are all purely coincidental, and Caduceus' habit of drinking tea was a spur of the moment decision he made moments before being introduced. * Caduceus is Taliesin's first character in Critical Role not built on any character options created by Matt. * Matt revealed on Twitter that the cantrip "Decompose" was custom created for Caduceus as a sort of flavor cantrip. See Matt's response to a fan asking what cantrip Caduceus cast on Molly's grave. * Taliesin revealed on Talks Machina that the pink on Caduceus' armor isn't flowers but a specific species of lichen. *Awakening from a night's rest along the road through the Ashkeeper Peaks in the Menagerie Coast, the Mighty Nein met a pet vendor heading north to Rexxentrum. During this interaction Taliesin expressed that he and Caduceus were in conflict over wanting to purchase the crimson weasel as Caduceus was a vegetarian. * It can be assumed that Caduceus is a virgin, as it is implied that he is unaware of the sensation of "post-coital feelings" Beau mentions when he observes the dodecahedron. * Caduceus is potentially the oldest main player character in either campaign, only possibly younger than Scanlan. * Taliesin confirmed in Talks Machina Episode 96 that Cornelius, given earlier as a false name to Avantika, is the name of Caduceus' father. * marks the first time Caduceus has died, having been killed in the blast radius of Nott's exploding crossbow bolt to kill an Incubus. He was shortly revived via Jester's Revivify ''spell. **This also marks the first time any member of The Mighty Nein has been revived. **Caduceus is the second member of The Mighty Nein to die in game, following Mollymauk Tealeaf. Both characters are played by Taliesin Jaffe. *Caduceus is somewhat anal about the difference between a cemetery and a graveyard. A graveyard having a temple attached where a cemetery does not. *Caduceus is the second player character to replace one who had been killed or retired, following Taryon Darrington, and the first to do so on a permanent basis. 'Gallery' File:IMG_20180729_114524.jpg| File:Caio_Santos-Caduceus-Clay.jpg| File:IMG_20180805_153221.jpg| '''References' Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Followers of the Wildmother Category:Appeared in Chapter 12 Category:Clerics Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Clay Family Category:Mighty Nein